bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroda Hasegawa
Kuroda Hasegawa is a and the Lieutenant of the 8th Division of the Gotei 13. He served under Musei Hyouketsu. Apppearance Kuroda appears as a fairly tall and slender looking young man in his mid 20's, he has spiky black hair which is often left messy and unkempt and he has brown eyes, he has rather sharp facial features, having a sharp looking jaw and a long nose, he also seems to have a constant scowl on his face. Kuroda wears the standard variant of the Shinigami Shihakushō with no notable modifications made to it along with a Lieutenant's badge with the 8th Division's insignia on on it. Personality Kuroda typically is a very straightforward and hotheaded individual, he often opts to act before properly thinking situations through which often leads him to make a lot of mistakes, also due to his usually hotheaded demeanor, he tends to only focus on one thing at a time, leading him to become vulnerable while he isn't properly concentrating. However Kuroda does seem to have a relatively quick wit at times, usually being able to think up of smart plans of action on the spot, which allows him more time to act out his plans. Despite his seemingly hotheaded demeanor, Kuroda seems to be rather self conscious of himself in regards to his position and duties, often questioning if he has the right to be in them at all, often needing the help of an ally to reassure him and help him recover from his self conscious behaviour. While in this negative state of mind Kuroda often has trouble focusing properly, often causing his performance to drop while he is in battle. As stated before, in battle Kuroda is quite quick on his feet and is able to effectively think up of plans of action in a small span of time, however, due to his overactive personality, he often makes mistakes while carrying out an attack, making him only partially effective in a team. Powers and Abilities : Kuroda has quite a lot of knowledge and skill in the art of Zanjutsu, as his preferred method of fighting Kuroda is able to effectively fight and push back his opponents with just his skill in Zanjutsu alone. His main fighting style consists of quick jabs and thrusts in order to bypass the opponent's defence. Quick Wit: While normally not incredibly bright, in battle Kuroda comes off as quite quick witted, being able to effectively come up with viable strategies in a relatively small period of time while fighting. : Kuroda has some knowledge and skill in the art of Kidō, and as such is at least able to use low level Kidō spells without incantations, keeping a good amount of power and control. : As a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Kuroda has an expert level of skill in the art of Hohō, being able to use the high speed movement technique, Shunpo at a level equal to that of his peers. : Kuroda boasts of having a relatively high level of Spiritual Power due to him previously being a 4th Seat of the Gotei 13 and currently a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Kuroda's Reiatsu is blue in colour. Zanpakutō When sealed, Yamada's Zanpakutō looks like a normal katana with a red hilt and a triangular tsuba. *'Shikai': Nenten Fo-su '(ヘングン Twisting Force): It's release command is '"Twist". Kuroda raises his Zanpakutō to chest level, the blade pointing at the opponent. His zanpakutō takes the form of a corkscrew shaped sword, the length of a ordinary Katana, the hilt also sports a larger, more noticeable red tassel. :*'Shikai Special Ability': Nenten Fo-su is able to extend it's blade at will, straightening out the blade of the Zanpakutō until it looks like a normal sword, the blade itself can extend to around 2.5 times it's original size. This allows for surprise attacks and extreme force behind stabbing attacks. Stats Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer Arc *''The Hollow Hunters'' *''One-Man Invasion'' *''Storming the Seireitei'' *''The Final Mile'' *''The Salvage'' Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:8th Division Category:Lieutenant